


Friends who keep Secret

by HarrysVelvetyBumhole



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Embarassment, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omorashi, Top Louis, peeing, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysVelvetyBumhole/pseuds/HarrysVelvetyBumhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to experiment with watersports, omorashi and sex. Harry is his crush and naive best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends who keep Secret

Louis and Harry have been best friends ever since they were both five and in first year of primary school. Since then, they always were together in class, at lunch, at the park, you named it. If you saw one of them, you saw the other.

Louis, the older of the two, was loud, energetic and confident. He was also sassy and overprotective of his best friend, who was shy and quiet, yet very smart. Louis' need of always wanting to protect Harry was due to him being bullied by other children for his shyness and enthusiasm for school. This need grew as they got older.

The two were luckily neighbours as well, so everyday they walked to school and back together, holding hands. Also, every Friday, they took turns spending the night at each other's homes. All these antics became traditions, even as they got older.

Today was Friday and Harry was very excited. Louis was spending not just the night at his place, but for the weekend. Even better, his parents were visiting his Nan's in Cheshire and his sister was in uni, so they had the house for themselves. The fifteen year old couldn't wait for school to finish.

Louis was equally as excited as well. During the week, he stood up an hour after his bedtime watching porn and learning about sex. He decided to tell his innocent friend everything he'd learned that night and maybe try some of the things he'd seen.

One of the things which intrigued him the most was something called, 'water sports'. Louis knew how Harry reacts when he has a full bladder and decided to have a little fun. At lunch, he gave the lad an apple juice box and after school, he told him that he looked very dehydrated and gave him a large bottle of water.

He knew Harry would be squirmy once they arrive home and he decided to pretend to be oblivious to the squirmings.

When the bell rang, they both rushed out of class and headed towards the front door of their school. They began to talk about their plans for the weekend, with Harry getting more and more excited the more they spoke. To everyone, he was shy and nerdy but to Louis, he was confident and outspoken.

When they arrived at home, Louis wanted to watch a movie and order takeout. And who was Harry to deny his best friend? They changed their uniforms to comfortable clothing and cuddled on the couch to watch the avengers with popcorn, coke and pizza.

Since the beginning of the movie, Harry began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, which he was trying to control since he was cuddled under Louis. He really needed to pee but the movie was going so good and Louis was so warm. He snuggled closer to his best friend and ignored his urge, telling himself that he would go after the movie.

Louis noticed Harry's discomfort during the entire film and was beginning to get hard. Fortunately, they were draped in a blanket so the younger lad didn't notice. He couldn't notice because he was too busy pressing his thighs together.

Harry wasn't focused on the movie at all afterwards and neither was Louis. The older teen decided to enhance the fun by asking him, "Are you ok, Haz? You seemed cold." Harry only nodded, ashamed to tell him his desperation to use the bathroom, the only thing he was still shy about to his best friend, even to this day.

Louis opened his arms for Harry to cuddle even closer to him, which he did. Now he was sitting on Louis' lap and began to squirm again to get a spot that didn't squish his bladder too much. He felt something sharp poked his butt but just assumed that it was Louis' iPhone.

When the movie was finally showing the credits, Louis tackled Harry on the couch to tickle him and they rolled to the floor, another norm they had. Harry began to laugh uncontrollably and for a brief moment, he forgot about his urge to pee. It was when he felt a pain in his lower regions that he began to protest.

"S-Stop, Lou! I have to-"

"You can never stop the tickle master," Louis exclaimed, tickling the lad even more.

"N-No stop! Before I-"

"Never! I'll tickle you until you die!"

Harry stilled suddenly and then it all came down. His sweats were getting very wet and uncomfortable and a small puddle was forming around his lower regions. Some of the pee even wetted Louis' sweats as the boy was knelt over him.

When the flow subsided, Harry was crying in embarrassment. He just peed all over his best friend! Before Louis could say anything, Harry pushed him off and bolted upstairs to his room, slamming the door.

Well that didn't go so well.

After Louis cleaned himself and the floor, he went to Harry's room to apologize to him. He knocked on the door as it was locked. He can still hear the poor lad crying inside.

"Haz, may I come in?"

"No!"

"Hazza, please?"

There was silence, then the door was opened revealing a teary-eyed curly teen. He'd changed his bottoms and was now wearing black sweats instead of gray.

"L-Lou, I'm so s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Haz. It was an accident. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to your pleas."

Louis held out his arms which Harry went into. They hugged in silence for a while, except for Harry's quiet sniffling. Harry then asked, "Would you tell anyone?"

"Of course not! Your secret is safe with me.". However, Louis was still thinking about Harry's facial expression when he had let go and was beginning to get hard again. Harry felt it this time and pulled away in shock.

"What happened to your willy, Lou?"  
Louis tensed. He was yet to have the sex talk with his friend as he knew Harry's strict parents would never explain such things to the innocent teenager.

"W-Well, Haz. Uh, your willy hardens when you get excited from someone or see someone you like."

"Ohhh. So when you see or think about someone you like, it hardens."

"Exactly, Haz."

"Does it mean that you like me?" The younger lad asked, his large green eyes staring at Louis' blue ones for a reply. Fuck.

"Um, yes. It does mean that, Haz."

Harry grinned, "Good! 'Cause I like you too! Even my willy is hard, just like yours. But it hurts a lot, though," he added with a pout. Louis relaxed. This should be easier than he thought.

"You know what helps your willy to stop hurting?"

"No. Tell me what, Lou. It hurts."

"Something called sex."

Harry eyes widened, "Is that a game? Can I play? What do I need to do, Lou?"

"Take off your clothes and lay on the bed. I'll be right back. I'm going to get the game parts."

Harry obeyed the older lad by taking off his clothes and lying in the middle of the bed. His cock was hard and dripping on his stomach, begging to be touched. He decided not to touch it as Louis didn't say if he should or not. The boy returned with a plastic bag full of lube and condoms he had in case, and a large bottle of water.

"Drink up, Haz. Sex can be tiresome and I don't want you dying of dehydration." Harry obeyed.

"Now what, Lou?" He asked as he watched his best friend take off his clothes. He never noticed how fit Louis was, even though they saw each other naked many times. He had developing abs and all, compared to Harry's still pudgy tummy.

"Lie down, Haz. Relax your mind. Now, I'm going to stick my fingers inside of you, but it wouldn't hurt as much, 'cause I'm using this cream called lube," Louis explained. Harry nodded and allowed him to stick his middle finger inside of him. He yelped in surprise, "Shoot, it's cold!"

"Yes, love. You'll get used to it."

"Could you only add one finger? Or can you add as plenty as you want?"

"As many as you wish, Haz."

"Great! Add more, please." Louis did just that, adding his middle and pointing finger into Harry's hole. He felt the younger boy tense and asked him if he was alright. Harry only nodded and said to continue the game. He began to thrust his fingers into the lad and accidently jabbed his prostate.

"Oh! That felt so good, Lou. It made my tummy feel funny."

Louis took that as a cue to pull out his fingers despite Harry's protest. He squirted more lube in his hands and began to coat his dick, ignoring the condom as they were both virgins and Harry couldn't get pregnant. He aligned his head to the boy's entrance and said, "Now Harry, if this begin to hurt, let me know. If you want to scream, you can. You have any questions so far?"

"Yes, um can I call you daddy?"

That's it. If Louis wasn't hard before, he sure is now. This boy knew how to have him weak to the knees. "S-Sure, Haz. Call me anything you want."

"Okay dadd- oh!!!" Harry practically yelled the last word as Louis plunged into his tight entrance. Once his balls were touching Harry's hips, he asked the lad if he was okay.

Harry once again nodded, this time with slightly teary eyes. Louis waited for him to get accustomed to the pain until Harry nodded at him to continue the game. He began to thrust slowly into him, keeping a steady rhythm to not overwhelm the lad.

Harry was meanwhile panting and sweating profusely, making sounds of uh, uh, uh from each thrust. He gripped onto Louis with his arms over his neck and his legs over the elder's waist. "Is the pace always this fast or is there a faster one?" To answer the boy's question, he sped up his pace, causing Harry to moan loudly.

"Harder, Lou! Harder!" He then yelled, a few tears streaming down his face from pleasure. Louis thrusted as hard as possible, changing his angle a bit and jabbing the lad's prostate again, earning a scream of 'Lou' from him.

Not long after, Harry began to bite Louis' neck and yelled, "L-Lou, stop! I wanna pee again, stop!"

"No, sweetie. Let it out," he replied, stroking Harry's dick in time to his thrusts. After three more thrusts, Harry screamed a loud 'Daddy!', followed by a creamish-white squirt of his come which landed all over his and Louis' stomach. Louis followed suit afterwards after seeing Harry's face, yelling his name as well and filling Harry with his seed.

They laid there for a while panting until they came down from their highs. Louis then pulled out, earning a wince from Harry, and rolled over next to the lad and cuddled him close until they were both fast asleep.

They awoke a few hours later to a restless and fidgety Harry who complained that he needed to use the bathroom but couldn't get up due to his butt being in pain. Louis carried him bridal style to the room and let the lad pee on him in the bath tub after explaining to him what water sports was. After jacking each other off with Harry's pee, they then took a bath with Louis scrubbing Harry's hair and the younger boy played with the bubbles.

Once they were clean and dressed, and the dirtied sheets removed, they cuddled some more.

"Hey Haz?"

"Yes Lou?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Yes, tell me." He then yawned tiredly. Lou was right, sex was exhausting.

"I love you, Haz." Harry looked at him and smiled with his dimples showing.

"I love you too, daddy. Did I win? Should we keep this a secret too?"

"Yes and yes. Only for now, though. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Okay, I wouldn't tell anyone. And sure, once you promise to be mine."

Louis laughed and nodded. He really loves him a lot. That weekend and afterwards, they were inseparable and if Louis showed Harry any other things that he learned from the porn videos, then that was their business.


End file.
